Royal Helping Hands
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: AU* What would've happened is James Hill actually had to leave for Jasper throwing him under the bus? Who would come to take care of Sara Alice? How would Eleanor deal with that lose? And who would become the new head of security?


**So this is just something I've been playing with. I really love all these characters, and there is really amazing writing on this show. I apologize for my writing style, I'm a screenwriter and it's hard to write like this sometimes, which is why I like working on it! I promise there is going to be Jasper/Eleanor stuff. Sara Alice has become my favorite character and I wanted to write something that showcases her.**

 **Enjoy and review please!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals, E! Does.

Princess Eleanor is sitting in her room, watching as Sara Alice played with her dolls. She couldn't admit how upset she is that she has to send the little girl away. After her father had to sneak out, she promised to care for the little girl. However, the royals family soon found out that James had a sister, who was legally responsible if anything happened to James. And James had contacted her.

Now the woman was on her way, and Eleanor had to say goodbye. The woman had been living in the states for the last three years, and Len is afraid she'll take the little girl there. Eleanor looks up as the door opens and Rosie walks in. "Ugh, Millie Hill is here."

"Aunt Millie!" Sara Alice gasps and jumps up. Rosie opens the door and in walks a, average height woman, a few inches shorter than Eleanor. With curly, light brown hair, and brown eyes, a slight frame, and dressed in a short, summery dress. "You're here!" Sara Alice shouts, running over and hugging her aunt.

The woman smiles and answers her back, in an accent that matches her brothers, "I am my love. I've missed you!" She hugs the little girl and then looks up. "Sorry your highness."

"No problem, and you can call me Eleanor."

"Eleanor is bestest friend. Isn't that right princess?" Sara Alice asks, as she holds her aunt's hand.

"That's right. Now come give me a hug."

The little girl walks over and Eleanor holds her tight. "Anytime you want to come visit you just have to call."

Sara Alice pulls away and walks back over to her aunt. "Thank you for watching out for her until I got here."

"Really, it's not a problem. Anytime you need a sitter you just bring her over. She's very loved around here."

"I love that she's so loved. But we better get going."

"Okay. But I want to visit a lot." Sara Alice says as they start walking out. The little girl starts talking nonstop, something that Eleanor is all too used to, but she would miss.

A few months later, Eleanor is sitting in her room looking over the things Sebastian had sent over. "Hey," Jasper says walking in and leaning against the door. They were not making strides toward a relationship, but they were talking again.

"Hi,"

"What are you doing today?"

"Actually," Eleanor starts dropping the papers onto her coffee table. "I'm keeping Sara Alice today. Her aunt called me this morning."

"Really?" Jasper comments with a smile. "I've missed her around here."

"Yea me too."

They fall into silence, and Jasper realizes it's his cue to leave. "Well I better get going."

"Oh yes, the head of security has a ton of responsibilities now."

"Yea, too many sometimes… I'll go greet Sara Alice and her aunt at the door."

Eleanor squints at him, "You knew they were coming didn't you?"

He smirks, "I'm the head of security." He walks out, leaving her there to stare in anger.

Jasper stands at the back door, as Sara Alice and Millie Hill walk into the castle. "Jasper!" Sara Alice shouts, ripping her hand from her aunts and running to hug the bodyguard.

He picks her up with a huge smile, "Well hello. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He sets her back down and turns toward the woman, who was definitely younger than he was picturing. With how old her brother was he was expecting her to at least be in her thirties, but he highly doubted she was over twenty five. "Hello Miss Hill. I'm Jasper, I'm the head of security here-"

"And the princess's true love." Sara Alice comments, taking his hand into hers.

"Oh really?" Millie smiles, looking up at him. Jasper's breath catches in his throat, god she's beautiful.

"Uh," He coughs, "We've hit kind of a wall."

"Well, if it's meant to be it will work out."

"Yea, I'll take you up to Princess Eleanor's room."

"I'll take us there!" Sara Alice exclaims, letting go of Jasper's hand and taking her aunt's, pulling her along.

"I guess I'll see you later." Millie laughs, letting her niece pull her.

"See you later." Jasper whispers, as he watches them walk away.

"You're here!" Eleanor greets, hugging Sara Alice as the little girl runs into her arms.

"Thank you so much Eleanor."

"Yea, of course." Eleanor looks at the woman, and notices something's bothering her. "Hey," She starts, leaning down to talk to Sara Alice directly. "How about you go down to the kitchen and convience them to give you a cake."

"Good idea!" She shouts, running from the room.

"Just one please!" Millie calls after her.

"Okay." Eleanor says, leading Millie to the couch, "What's the matter?"

"Everything. I lost my job about a month ago, and my landlord just told me this morning that if I can't make the payment by the tomorrow we're out."

"That's horrible."

"So now I have to go job hunting, and I have to figure out something that we won't end up on the streets."

Eleanor sits back, thinking. She couldn't let James's sister and daughter out on the street. "Well… I'm actually in the need for a new assistant."

Millie sits up straight, completely shocked, "Are you… are you offering me the job?"

"Of course! I like you, and you wouldn't have to worry about childcare. Sara Alice used to come to work with her dad all the time here. She's been missed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. And… I need to speak with my mother, but I think that I could get you a room to stay here."

"I-in the castle? Really?"

"Yea! We have tons of extra rooms. As long as you are willing to share with Sara Alice."

"I think I can do that." They laugh and Eleanor stands, Millie following her.

"I will go talk to my mother."

"Thank you again. I probably will be saying that multiple times a day."

"I will love to have you both here."

"Can Sara Alice stay here? I need to start packing up the apartment and basically get evicted."

"Of course she can stay!"

"Thank you. I'll be back in an hour."

"I'll start getting your room setup."

As Millie is walking out of the castle, she's looking down at her phone and doesn't notice until she runs into Jasper. "Wow, eyes up."

"I'm so sorry!" She says, leaning back.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Millie smiles, "Well you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Jasper's mind goes to a completely different place, "What?"

"Princess Eleanor just offered me a job as her assistant. So I'll be working here."

"She did?"

"Yep, so I just have to go deal with some stuff." Millie walks around him to leave.

"I'll see you later than."

"Yes you will."

"No, I mean. For your security entrance interview."

"Oh." She mutters, feeling stupid. "Of course. I'll be back soon and I'll come to your office."

"Sara Alice can show you where it is."

"Great."

Millie nods awkwardly to him before leaving. Shaking her head at how foolish she felt.

Queen Helena stands in the guest room, her daughter and her had quickly turned into a little apartment for her friend. They moved a smaller bed into the room, and put a canopy over it to give the two some privacy. "I'm going to go grab that pillow that Sara Alice loves so much." Eleanor comments, with a huge smile before exiting the room. Helena smiles after her daughter, she knows how much she loves this little girl, and if she was being honest, she loves having little children in the house.

"Um… sorry. Someone led me up here." Millie says, walking into the room with a suitcase.

"No of course, come in. You must be Millie." Helena greets, with a big smile.

"Yes, your majesty. I can't thank you enough for this."

"Of course. These rooms are not doing any good just sitting here. Plus, we've all missed your niece very much."

"I'm happy to know she's so loved."

Helena smiles to her again before turning around, "We brought in another bed so you two didn't have to share. Of course it means you won't really be able to use the window seat but…"

"It's amazing. Really."

"You're bathroom and closet are right through there. If you need any help packing or moving, just let us know."

"You've already done too much, thank you."

"I'd be happy to do more. Just give a holler." Helena gives one last smile before walking from the room.

Outside, Helena finds Liam heading out. "My son, where have you been lately?" She asks, kissing his head.

"Trying to stay out of the new king's hair." He answers, speaking of Robert.

"I understand that." Helena says, rolling her eyes at the man her eldest son has become.

"So, who's in there?"

"Sara Alice and her Aunt are going to be staying here for a while. Millie Hill will be working as your sister's assistant."

"Really?"

"Yes. She needed some help, and we've all missed having the little girl around."

"She does liven up the place." Liam responds with a smile.

"You should meet her."

"I've got to get going. I'm sure I'll meet her soon." He gives his mother a kiss before walking down the hall. Helena smiles at her son, and then walks the other direction.

 **I promise there will be more with the main characters! I just wanted to introduce this first character, and get you into the AU that I'm using.**

 **XOXO Review please!**


End file.
